


I Always Will

by ShirosThighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Really just fluff, The Blade of Mamora, before dreamworks did them dirty, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosThighs/pseuds/ShirosThighs
Summary: Thace is about to leave for a mission, but Ulaz needs to see him one more time before he leaves.





	I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this pair, and this is my first time writing them so I hope you enjoy~

It was less than a varga until departure, and Ulaz was a pacing ball of anxiety. Where was he going? Oh, no this mission wasn't for him. The doctor would be staying aboard the base, tending to whatever needed tending to while keeping an eye out for anything Kolivan wanted him to take care of. Today his mate Thace was going on another mission. He was only supposed to be gathering intel, but Ulaz knew all too well how some of the easiest missions could go terribly wrong.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, and the galran grabbed one of the emergency travel packs he kept in his lab before heading out to where the ships were. The lavender furred male had said he would send Thace off, be there for his departure, but currently Ulaz needed the reassurance his confidant mate always gave him, even if he was showing up dobashes early. Yellow eyes scanned the perimeter before locking onto familiar dark purple fur, and his body already started to relax at the sight. “Thace!” He called, walking up to him.

Thace turned at the call of his name, eyes widening when he saw Ulaz but softening in understanding. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and the fighter would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the extra time he got to spend with his other half. They rubbed cheeks together in greeting, bodies close as the two shared warmth. The doctor gently pushed the medical kit into the fighter's hands, a determined look in his eyes. “If you ever need it, even if you get a /scratch/, I want you to bandage it since I cannot be there to help you.” Ulaz demanded, his worry making him slightly pushy.

Thace only laughed softly, easily accepting the gift before embracing his mate once more. “You worry so much, and yet I always come back to you.” He teased lightly, knowing Ulaz's fears were very realistic and not at all over nothing. Missions were dangerous, and for every squad that went out, it didn't always return with the same amount of members. The two galran had been together for a long time now, seeing friends secure new victories while others never came home, and both of them had the fear of losing each other. It's just what happened in a war. 

But the dark furred galran always had a good reason to fight for, more than just for defeating Zarkon. Each mission was won so he could return to his mate's arms, love and cherish him in the short times they had together because of the responsibilities and impromptu tasks that forced them apart. Ulaz kept him strong, gave him the best reason to come home, and for that he would always fight his hardest to fulfill that promise to the other.

“I will come home to you.” Thace murmured softly, swiping his thumb over Ulaz's cheek. The promise was always given before he left, and everytime he made it, the darker haired galran saw his mate try to accept it, jaw setting while a tiny nod was given in response. It made him proud how strong Ulaz kept, even if it was only to convince himself of the hard to keep vow.

“Be safe.” Ulaz replied, voice soft. His words were meant only for Thace, this time only for them. The doctor wanted to be on that aircraft so much, just to ensure that the other male would be safe. But they already had a three person team and the medic would crowd the area. Leader considered a fourth member on this trip as a liability, even if Ulaz would be quick to say otherwise.

Thace grinned, a cocky smile slipping onto his features as he tried to lighten the mood. “I'm always safe.” he said confidently. Hearing Ulaz laugh or seeing his smile would make leaving so much harder, but each one was something he held onto and treasured.

Ulaz snorted in response, knowing his mate could sometimes be anything but safe, but he nodded along, a smile settling in on his features as their eyes met once more.”That's a lie and we both know it.” The galran played along, grateful for the change.

Voices shouted in the distance, and the two were broken out of their moment, Thace turning his head before his ears flattened in disappointment. He had to go now. The galran turned back to Ulaz, cupping his cheek before leaning down and kissing him soundly on the lips. “I love you. Don't go crazy in the lab without me.” Thace said, backing away with a grin still on his face.

The lighter galran only huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I love you too, so don't be an idiot and come back to me.” Ulaz called. Thace mouthed something in response that caused the galran to snort again, already missing the warmth that his mate provided. 

Yellow eyes watched the team finish loading up the ship, going through the plan one last time with Leader before boarding it. Thace activated his mask before giving one last wave to Ulaz, disappearing into the aircraft afterwords. The male raised his own hand in a goodbye, even though the other couldn't see him anymore. His mate's words replayed in his head, and he couldn't stop the soft smile that played on his lips. 

The aircraft closed the door, engines starting before lifting off. Ulaz watched the whole time, following the ship’s progress until it was out of sight. A hand raised and touched his lips, the ghost of a feeling still left there from what seemed like only moments ago. Yeah, Thace would come back to him, and everything would be alright. Ulaz turned around and walked back into the base, heading towards his lab as he nodded to a few other galra on the way. The ship would be quieter without his noisy other half, but three words kept him calm, grounded, and the lavender galra kept them close to the front of his mind in reassurance.

I always will


End file.
